Talk:Trial Size Trial by Ice
The following information is for defeating shiva *prime* not the trial size battle This part is from my own experience. Most of the guides out there that tell you how to beat Shiva Prime suck! As I have not yet found an actual strategy that works, I will instead point out things that aren't true. • You have to use your 2hr and Searing Light 2x. There are several problems with this however. Many guides claim that carbuncle will leave you with 40MP after using it once. This is untrue. He will leave you with 6. Your Yagudo drink will not be enough to keep him on the stage and ethers take too long to use to get another attack in without getting pwnd by Shiva. • Running from Shiva (or any other avatar) after instructing Carby to use Searing light will result in a miss and no MP left. Shiva instantly aggros you with hate when you give the command. • Not using the 2hr at all results in almost no damage done to the avitar. • Unless you are lvl 50, you do not have access to spells like stoneskin, Protect 2, and Shell 2 as a sub WHM. It may be possible to get someone to cast some of them on you, but if this is an absolutely necessary part of the battle, then it is virtually unwinnable. • The cost of each battle is not as low as 6k a piece. 4 High Potions (2k a piece) + 3 High-Ethers (3k a piece) + 2 Yagudo Drinks (3k a piece) + 1X Boiled Crab (2k) = 25k gill a battle (Ifrit Server prices). While I haven't given up yet, I have no clue about how to win this battle. http://www.summoner.info <---LOSING STRATEGY. If you follow this guide, you will get pwnd. The reason why is really simple. Here is the advice: (my exp is in bold) 1. Enter at the 'Zone'. You will now be in the battlefield and level 20. 2. Run to the 'Bend' and press Macro Alt 1 (Carbuncle) and Ctrl 4 (Refresh). • You now have the Carbuncle out and the refresh mana tic. 3. Run to the 'Pit' just out of the avatar aggro range. 4. Press Macro Alt 2 (Assault) and wait for the Carbuncle to engage. • The Carbuncle is now attacking the avatar. 5. Run up to the avatar and press Macro Alt 4 (AF) then Macro Alt 3 (SL). • Carbuncle has just nuked the avatar with 'Searing Light' to about 60-65%. • Your Carbuncle is at about 50% health. your mp is now at about 6 Ideally, they say to do this: 6. Run past 'Bend' and down towards to 'Zone', watching the 'Carbuncle' bar at all times, keep running until it no longer says 'Carbuncle' and immediately press Macro Alt 1 (Carbuncle). • You now have about 20 MP. 7. The Carbuncle will engage the avatar as it comes down the hill, meanwhile press Alt 8 (Ether). • You now have about 46 MP. 8. Press Macro Alt 3 (SL) making sure you have over 44 mana. • Carbuncle has just nuked the avatar to about 30-35%. • Your Carbuncle is at about 50% health. 9. Run towards the 'Pit', watching the 'Carbuncle' bar at all times, keep running until it no longer says 'Carbuncle' and immediately press Macro Alt 1 (Carbuncle). • You now have about 20 MP. 10. The Carbuncle will engage the avatar as it comes up the hill, meanwhile press Alt 8 (Ether). • You now have about 46 MP. 11. Press Macro Alt 3 (SL) making sure you have over 44 mana. • The avatar will now die or be at 1% or 2% for the Carbuncle to finish off. But this is the reality of the situation. . . 6. Carbuncle is off the stage because Searing Light used up all but 6 MP. Since you had to be near Shiva Prime to cast it (so he wouldn't miss), you haven't got any sort of head start. You start running to try to use an ether and recast Carbuncle. 7. Shiva Prime follows you closely all the way down, hitting you. You desparatly try to use potions and ethers and recast carby, but her hits interrupt your casting even with 30% spell interuption protection gear. 8. You manage to re-summon Carby, but your HP is way down, you are out of potions, and another searing light would empty your MP again. You also are having a hard time losing hate from Shiva who's HP is about half. 9. You're dead & out 25k gill. 10. You throw your controller cursing Square Enix for making this nearly impossible. You suddenly realize why summoner isn't as popular a job as it should be. 11. You pick up your controller and have to wait 24 hours Earth time to try again. You start searching for accurate strategies on the internet to come across the same guides filled with misinformation. Um Um, you're not supposed to use high ethers....that's why you're losing so bad. Ethers are almost instant use, while hi-ethers take about 3x as long to use... Terance Um, I used hi-ethers and I won all six mini-battles. Chkeja-m Update http://www.summoner.info This strategy does work, however there are a few things that require clarification. 1. Enter at the 'Zone'. You will now be in the battlefield and level 20. 2. Run to the 'Bend' and press Macro Alt 1 (Carbuncle) and Ctrl 4 (Refresh). • You now have the Carbuncle out and the refresh mana tic. 3. Run to the 'Pit' just out of the avatar aggro range. 4. Press Macro Alt 2 (Assault) and wait for the Carbuncle to engage. • The Carbuncle is now attacking the avatar. 5. Run up to the avatar and press Macro Alt 4 (AF) then Macro Alt 3 (SL). • Carbuncle has just nuked the avatar with 'Searing Light' to about 60-65%. • Your Carbuncle is at about 50% health. your mp is now at about 6 6. As soon as Carby nukes the Prime Avitar, turn tail and run toward the zone. Your Yag drink will keep Carby going until he is defeated. If you make it to the zone, use an Ether, use a Hi-Potion (if necessary) and resummon. If you do not make it to the zone, your first priority is to resummon. Once carby is back on the stage, use an ether and hi-potion (if necessary). You need 44 MP to nuke the avitar. 7. Once the avitar is engaged, press your SL (searing light) macro. As soon as it hits, be prepared to run. Your MP will drop to 0, but since your Yag drink is in effect, he will remain on the stage. Don't panic, focus on running. 8. This is usually where the avitar uses the 2hr. If you are too close, you are gonna get hit (most likely). With all the buffs (Protect 2, Shell 2. appropriate bar spell, on the avitars weak-day) it will hit you for about 120. Without, about 175. 9. Once carby is defeated, you have to get carby back. If your hp isn't above 50, start using your hi-potions (2 should do the trick). Next, resummon Carby and then use another ether. 10. Press Macro Alt 3 (SL) making sure you have over 44 mana. 11. If your hp is low, use another hi-potion if necessary. Once the 3rd SL goes off, its usually curtains for the Avitar. If not, whip out a Banish and pray you get it. And... you're right. Hi-ether takes 10sec vs 1.5 for ether. That threw off the timing. ---- /em comfort Terance Mulsums Mulsums are far better than ethers since their introduction to FFXI. Put them on a macro and you can have MP back in no time at all. Virtually instant use with zero downtime. Small note "If not, whip out a Banish and pray you get it." - Terance I use Dia, considering it almost guarantees it will come down to 0, leaving you able to focus on trying to cast Cure on yourself. Banish could be better though! gnutrophy@gmail.com 07:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC)